Rain
by bloodyamore
Summary: The rain is so refreshing. Its the only thing that can make you forget about your problems. Demyx thinks so. after he loses his voice, its one of the few things he's got left to share. May become AkuDemy, I'm not sure.


_Lets just say I'm tired, bored, and I really wanted to write something. Demyx is very smart (compared to his stereotype) in this. Of course, he doesn't show it when he talks._

_It is a bit… angsty. You have been warned._

_**Please Review!!!!!**_

_**Rain**_

I hear thunder outside. I walk down the hall to the too big window. Blue light from the sky flashes across the dark city. Rain is common, but light is rare. More lightning flashes across the black sky, once again illuminating an empty city. I smile, Roxas is afraid of thunder. I think of him, hiding under his covers, rocking back and forth. The rain is all mine.

I see a building get struck, the building catches flame despite the downpour. No fire truck comes to put it out, not in this city. The flames get bigger and brighter, the downpour gets heavier. Eventually nature wins, and the fire is doused. All that's left is the ghost of a skyscraper and the heavy cloud of steam that surrounds it. A sight seen only here. It's beautiful.

A black wisp and then a cloud the color of nightmares materializes. I step through it.

Outside, the downpour is freezing, and it hits me fast and hard like hundreds of needles crashing into my skin. But it isn't all unpleasant. It numbs me, and its slick like bathing oils. Pulling off my boots and coat, I begin to walk down the road as it slowly begins to flood. The first puddle I see I jump into. The black water is deep; it goes up to my knees. As the water tumbles around from the splash, it curves around my calves as if hugging them. By now I'm soaked to the bone. My fingers are wrinkly from all the water and my hair is sticking to my skin. If I stay out too long I'll probably catch a cold. It doesn't matter. I'm not done enjoying myself.

I climb out of the puddle and the water is still up to my ankles. There is a slight current that is determined to make me fall to my knees. I don't let it. Instead I teleport onto the rooftop of a nearby skyscraper. It is neighbor to the building that burned. I close my eyes, tilting my head up, concentrating on the rain drops hitting my face, and the sound they make as they reach the ground. I smile at how warm the steam cloud is, making my discomfort melt away. I think of a song I know by heart, I think of the notes, and the rhythm, and I match it to the beat of the rumbling clouds and drumming rain. I start to dance to the song, swinging my body and moving my feet. I stay like that, dancing in the rain, and feeling better than I have in a long time. Then I feel a shake and through my eyelids I can see a bright flash. I trip, feeling wind rush past me, and when I open my eyes I realize I'm falling. The top of the skyscraper is far away by now. I should be colliding with concrete in a moment or so. I should teleport, but I don't, there's no point. It's not like anyone would care whether or not I hit the solid rock at the bottom of my fall. It's not like anyone would give a damn if I splattered into blood and flesh in the middle of the street. No one would even notice I was gone.

When I finally reach the bottom of my fall, it doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. It wasn't bone crunching. It felt like falling into cold dirt, hard and frozen, but not nearly as painful as crashing into ice. My vision goes blurry for a second or two, and the last thing I see is a red flash of light before my vision goes black.

--------

"Demyx…" I feel someone shake me softly. "Demyx." I don't budge, my muscles ache and my entire body feels like it's broken. I moan for a second because of the pain, but other then that I am indifferent.

"What happened?" I can recognize the voice. It's Zexion. He doesn't sound concerned, just curious. And probably a bit irritated that he's the one stuck taking care of me until I'm better. But the other voice…

"He fell," the voice is too quiet for me to identify. Almost like they don't want to disturb me…

"Where the hell from? Unless he was trying to commit suicide, I don't know how he could've fallen-" Zexy is so smart. He always knows exactly what I'm trying to do.

"He was out in the rain," the voice is still quiet, but now it's harsh. As if trying to keep Zexion from accusing me of doing such things. I really wish I knew who the defender is, must be the only organization member that gives a damn whether I live or die. How sweet. "He must've slipped when lightning hit the building he was on…"

"Idiot… going out in a thunder storm, and on top of a skyscraper! He deserves to fucking die if he's going to be that stupid. You should've just left him there."

"Maybe he had a good reason," the voice hissed. Very brave to speak out at Zexion. Well that narrowed down who this person is. Only a few people can get away with disrespecting Zexion.  
"Or maybe he was just being stupid. This _is_ Demyx we're talking about." Silly Zexy, you need to learn that I'm not stupid. I know exactly what I'm doing. You just don't understand why I do it. And you never will. You aren't real, you don't care, and you don't need to know why I do these things. And even if you did, you would only think of me as crazy, you wouldn't be able to comprehend it.

I heard the other person take a deep breath. "Maybe he was just getting away from it all. Probably just enjoying the rain… although I do wonder why he was up there on the roof…" the voice said solemnly. And you can keep wondering Mr. Savior. Who the hell are you anyway? Speak louder you bastard, I'm awake! My eyes are just closed! Don't you want me to know who saved me? I grumble again out of frustration. They probably think I'm hurting. I'm not the only idiot. Zexion is supposed to have medical training, wouldn't he know if I'm awake…

"He should probably be waking up soon… I need to make sure the fall didn't turn him into a vegetable or anything." You are a cruel, cruel boy Zex. I am not a fucking veggie. If I was I wouldn't be able to cuss at you in my head! So ha, take that!

But my head does hurt…I feel hands shaking my shoulders again. This time the person isn't as gentle when they shake me. But their voice makes up for it. "Demyx, Demyx it's time to wake up." The voice is soft, like the way parents wake their kids when they're in a good mood.

I blink open my eyes and immediately they widen. I blink a few more times, stunned. Well, I wouldn't have guessed Axel in a million years… I didn't even know his voice could sound gentle. Out of the entire organization, the one that cares whether I live or die is my enemy?! This can't be right; maybe he just happened to be nearby when I fell. But Axel hates water; he wouldn't just **be** nearby… maybe I'm hallucinating, I did land pretty hard.

--------

As far as I know I blacked out again. Because right after I figured out Axel was 'Mr. Savior' Zexion was putting a warm washcloth on my forehead and telling me to breath. Maybe I just spaced out.

"Demyx, breathe you idiot!" Zexion slapped me. I opened my mouth to breathe and gasped in oxygen… I guess I did need to breathe. My face must've betrayed the fact that I was shocked about that because Zexion slapped me once again when I'd caught my breath. "You NEED to breathe Demyx! You're a nobody, not a ghost! Don't forget to breathe!" I got it Zexion, no need to yell. After all, you do pray at night that I'll die. Why betray yourself? You just don't want Vexen to think you killed me.

"..A-c…." I try to say 'I got it', but no words come out. I try again; maybe my throat is just dry. "A…h…hhhh" This time it comes out like a sigh. The words aren't coming out! Why can't I speak?

"Demyx…? Are you choking?" Axels' voice finally has that arrogant ring to it again. But it's careful, I wonder why.

I shake my head, no. His features relax. "Demyx, are you okay?" Zexion asks.

NO!! My head hurts, my bones are probably all broken, and I think I lost my voice!!! I am not fucking okay! "…." Although my lips and vocal cords are moving, no sound comes out. I try to scream. Yet again, nothing comes out except air. I sigh.

Zexion just tilts his head. Sometimes he can be really clueless. Why does he brag about knowing so much if he can't even figure out that I'm incapable of speech?!

I look around, for something to write on. I have to cuss this idiot out somehow. I wish he was telepathic… wait! Isn't Zexion telepathic? Hmmm….

'_ZEXION!!!! ZEXXXYYY!!!! LISTEN TO ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!' _I scream inside my head, as loud as I can think it. After a few seconds of shouting that in my head I get a response.

"Excuse me?" Zexion says, slightly stunned. This time Axel's the one tilting his head.

_'I CAN"T SPEAK!!! THAT'S WHY I'M SHOUTING INSIDE MY OWN FUCKING HEAD!!!'_

"Language…" Zexion scolds aloud.

"He didn't say anything," Axel states. He's probably debating whether or not he should leave the room and get away from the loony people.

"No… he can't. Apparently his vocal cords were injured or something… it's probably temporary. He's currently yelling at me in a vulgar tone, at least, he's thinking about yelling at me." Zexion chuckles to himself.

_'YOU FUCKER!!! DON"T YOU MAKE FUN OF ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I CAN'T TALK!!!'_

"Actually it is your fault. What were you doing on the top of a skyscraper during a thunderstorm anyway?"

Axel just looked at me, trying to guess what I was thinking.

As Zexion probed my mind for the answer to his question, I tried my best to clear my thoughts and think about something else. Eventually I just screamed something mentally. That would keep him off the trail for a little while.

'_What happened to me? BESIDES ME LOSING MY VOICE??!!!'_

"You actually aren't too badly hurt. I pumped about a gallon worth of potion into your system while you were sleeping though. Aside from temporary voice loss, you have a twisted ankle, so you'll be limping for a while… you have tons of bruises, including on your head." Just great… I'll be limping and in pain, as if I wasn't already useless enough. "Oh yeah, you also have a broken hand." I immediately froze.

_'Which… hand?'_ It was vitally important I knew.

"Your left one."

I moaned aloud. That was one of the few sounds I could make, and it was one of agony. That's the hand I write, type, eat, throw, and play sitar with! No, no, no… why did it have to be my left hand? How am I going to play my sitar now? I can't even play the piano that well with my right hand.

"… Aren't you left handed Demyx?" Axel asked quietly. I'd almost forgotten he was there, almost.

I nodded, still moaning, and perhaps crying a little. But I've got every right to. I can't play my sitar anymore!!!!! Fuck Kingdom Hearts and Xemnas, there's no reason to work if I can't play my sitttaaaaarrrrr!!!!!

Axel blinked. "Why are you sobbing? You're alive after falling two hundred feet. That's something to _cheer _about." He was using that arrogant tone again, and this time he did nothing to try and cover it up. He definitely wasn't the guy who saved me. Axel only cares about himself and the misery of others. How dare that bastard say I should be cheering?! I wanted to die! Maybe I still can…

"Good, you stopped moaning. Now please try not to sob about the bad news I'm about to give you." Zexion said sarcastically. He honestly didn't give a damn whether or not I cried. At least, as honestly as a schemer can be.

I waited, half glaring through my eyes, which by now were probably red and puffy. "Alright, here's the deal," he began, "Xemnas says you're no use broken, so you will not be assigned anymore missions until you're feeling better. He also says we aren't allowed to throw you out, so… We'll be taking care of you until your health improves." I blinked, mulling over what I had just heard. No missions… well, that's one less thing to hate about my life. I'm being nursed… damn, can't get away if I'm going to be constantly monitored.

Zexion opened his mouth to speak again; I silenced my thoughts to listen. I'll be doing a lot more of that now that I can't talk… "By 'we', I mean Axel is going to," after saying that Zexion smirked, and walked out of the room.

I turned my head in Axel's direction, glaring. His eyes were glazed over, and the green in them was gradually getting brighter. His eyes were in smaller slits than usual, glaring back. He looked angry, very angry, like he regretted dragging me back to the castle. I am so not saying thank you to him when I get my voice back.

--------

_Demy acts bipolar… aw well. Did you like it so far?_


End file.
